


Hocusy Pocusy

by Diana_Prallon



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Prallon/pseuds/Diana_Prallon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time is a strange thing - very wibbly wobbly. And space, it's all spacy-wacey. So, why can't it also be hocusy pocusy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hocusy Pocusy

"I don't think it's supposed to make that noise!" screams Rory, as the Tardis bumps into something. She clearly didn't make a perfect landing, but while Amy holds for dear life, The Doctor looks worried.

"What was that?" Amy asks, and he shakes his head, confused.

"It's like... We broke a barrier. A crack in time. But not like the crack in your wall, another crack, a complicated crack, a crack between universes, not time, it doesn't involve time."

"Ok, so we don't need to worry about time imploding, just reality" says Rory matter-of-factly.

"It happens" says the Doctor, looking around the monitor. "We seem to have lost a number of rooms.  _Again_. But, other than that, everything looks fine."

"Yeah, it might just be a crazy TARDIS' eating monster, but nothing to worry about" agrees Rory, as Amy laughs at them.

"Should we take a look outside?" she asks, and the Doctor's face can't hold the "no" for even a milisecond.

They step out to find a lighting fiesta on the outside, aimed at them. They can't move their legs, and Rory looks at the same time amazed and confused about their reception.

There are more redhaired people than either of them have ever seen together, facing them with sticks and a glare. Behind them, a impossible crooked house appears to be sitting on a green field.

A bushy haired girl screams and drops her stick, looking at them and at the TARDIS as if she couldn't believe it.

"The TARDIS!" she says, and pushes some of the redhaired around, tugging into the dark haired boy sleeve. "It's a TARDIS. A  _real_  TARDIS, with  _people_  inside!

"What is a tardeses?" asks the tallest red haired, still suspicious.

"This shouldn't exist" she girl says, amazed. She pokes them for a second, before putting both her hands into the blue box. It hums happily to her. "Let them go, I don't think they mean any harm."

"How is that possible?" asks the only raven haired boy around, the one the girl called.

Slowly, the three travelers feel they can move again, but they are as surprised as the others.

"It isn't" says the girl, staring at them.

"Impossible, that's us" says the Doctor, smiling. "Hello, Hermione."

The tallest red haired glares at him.

"How does he know your name?"

"You are  _fiction_ " she says, sternly.

"So are you" answers the Doctor, beaming. Rory just can't stop staring around while Amy beams. "You see, it's all because of the cracks. Not time cracks, universe cracks. Bits of each reality slip into other universes and become fiction - most authors are just  _very_  sensitive to this kind of thing. And we slipped through a crack, I'm not really sure how, but here we are! The Weasleys! The Burrow! Harry Potter!"

Amy looks like she could jump in glee, while Rory is gobsmacked by his childhood dreams.

The wizards still look uncomfortable, as Hermione explains:

"It's this tv show, about a time-traveller alien and his adventures. It's big on tv, all muggles watch it."

"While to me you are book characters - or movies, did I mention the movies? Good ones too, they made me cry a lot." He counts on the people around him, staring at them. "There's one more!"

"What do you mean?" asks Molly, looking around.

"Fred!" says The Doctor, and the whole twin looks at him bewildered.

"He survived!" screams Amy, happy, and breaks into a run and hug the confused man. Rory clears his throat, and she let go of him.

"Oh God, shouldn't I be alive?" he says, looking around. "Shouldn't I?"

"In the book, you died" says Amy, looking at him. "I cried so hard I couldn't keep on reading for another half-hour."

It's both the way she says it and her look, that makes Fred smile at her in his best conqueror way.

"Gladly, that didn't happen in reality".

Rory glares at him, suddenly wishing he was in his Roman outfit.

"Amy!"

She smiles at her husband, coming back near him and teasing him for his jealousy, as the Doctor and Hermione explain the others all about this weird encounter. It ends with Molly inviting them for Easter lunch, which is delicious, and ends just as the tardis starts making sounds meaning they have to come back.

The first of the Doctor's many visits to this reality.


End file.
